Most ADCs use a reference voltage to perform the conversion from an analog signal to a digital signal. Even slight variations in the reference voltage impact the consistency and accuracy of the ADC. Changes in temperature affect reference voltage signals due to device physics and manufacturing tolerances for the components that generate the reference voltage signal. Thus, the accuracy of ADCs is often limited by the temperature variation of the reference voltage, which translates into gain error in the ADC.